


In the morning // Comforting loneliness

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Fics for Pics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9587882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: two short fics written for picsalso posted at my journals (LJ and DW)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julchen11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julchen11/gifts).



    **In the morning**

Casey was standing at the fence, taking in the beautiful sight. He loved it to come here in the early morning hours when everyone else was still asleep. Then it was just him, the trees, almost bald now; the fog, thick and wet sometimes, but not scaring; the sun, fighting to come to life, to give at least some comforting warmth. A lot of people called November a dark and sad month. Not though Casey. For him, it was as if the nature was just preparing for a well-deserved rest.

 

 

  **Comforting loneliness**

After Mary Beth, he had been sure, that he would never ever be able to move on again. As much as his parents tried to help him, the teachers, the shrink, even the others students who had never cared about him before. But Casey had felt like paralyzed.

Until one day Zeke forced him to a trip into the lonely woods nearby. The world outside was frozen stiff, but in the small hut, it was warm and comfortable. And when Zeke pulled him into his arms to hold him, Casey was able to relax for the first time since months.

**Author's Note:**

> two short fics written for pics
> 
> also posted at my journals (LJ and DW)


End file.
